Unknown fanfic(source PIMP:AIP Wiki)
Kate: *watches a James Bond movie on TV* LOL, this is better than all the James Bond films X3 Peter: *snores during the movie* ZzzZZzzZZZzz Kate: *still watching movie* DAD!! Wake up this is the best part!! Peter: Wuh Wha? (James Bond shoots an epic bullet) Kate: YAAAAA!!! *cheers* Magic accidentally steps on remote and changes it to the simpsons Kate: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Peter: *switches back to James Bond* Ahh, that is much better ^^ Kate: I know right? The Simpsons stink, YAY JAMES BOND! Magic: Stupid James Bumb *Magic thinks to himself* Peter: Kate, gimme some coffee, I'm sleepy. Kate: MOM! Wheres de coffee? Maria: *somewhere upstairs* in the kitchen dear! Meanwhile in the kitchen Magic: Hehe, I'll teach you Kate! >:) *sits on coffee can* Few mins later... Kate: Here's some coffee.... Peter: *drinks, then spits on Kate's face* KATE!! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?? Kate: 0.0 Magic: xD you should've took me for a walk! Kate: *Does a Homer Simpson impersonation* WHY YOU LITTLE! *chokes Magic* Peter and Maria: KATE O.O Maria: Young lady I will not allow that kind of behavior in this house! Peter: Go to your room now, Kate, and we'll talk about a suitable punishment later! Kate: *Grumbles and swears, stomping up to her room* Peter: Watch your language! Maria: KATE O.o I wonder where she heard that word *glares at Peter* Maria: *to Kate* My guess is you learnt from YouTube, so no YouTube till you've learnt your lesson, young lady! Kate: Magic started it! *points at Magic and glares Magic: *stares back with innocent eyes* Maria: YOO SO CEEEYEEWT! *hugs Magic* Magic: *sticks tongue at Kate* Maggie: so this is pocketville? Its beautiful! William: ah kate. Kate who is this?!? Kate: This is Maggie! :) William: O_O Maggie runs around hugging and scaring pets William: *to Kate* WOMAN ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!? why did you bring Maggie here? Kate: Why I never! *kicks William in a tree and leaves him there* Leo: Oh good Lord, she is a hug a holic, and I was suppose to be asigned to her O.o *goes to Moe's Moe:Hey Leo what got ya down? Leo:Nothin, hand me a beer Moe....my suppose to be new friend is mentally insane and can't stop hugging an terrorfying the other pets Moe: Boo hoo, not like that kill anyone, get over it and get back to your deadbeat job and find my car keys. Meanwhile in pocketville Danny to Maggie: You'd better stop this or I'd-- Maggie: Eww an ugly puppy!! Maggie kicks Danny up the tree and hugs Mela for countless hours Magic to Danny: At least she doesn't have the friendship heart so she doesn't understand us. Kate to Maggie: What about your parents Maggie? Wont you be worried? Maggie: NO WAY!! This is the best day of mah life seeing cute pets!! Well except that one.. Maggie points at Danny in the tree Kate: will you at least keep this a secret? Maggie: A SECRET?!? Of course not!! I will tell everyone and soon I will be sleeping in a pile of cash!! Kate faints Ava: Guards! Lock this girl up! Kate: No, lets let her go, I just tell everyone she got hooked on weed and have her sent to rehab >:D Danny: Oh I like that idea. Balloon: How bout we give her Eva >:) Eva: Uh oh *hides* Gort: Look at her. She's chasing pets and scaring them around! Zull: Maggie seems to be mad. Well at least she didn't get--- Maggie: AWWW A ROTWEILER!!! Maggie trys to hug Zull but he runs away Eva: Kate shouldn't have brought her friend here. But now that I see she's that stupid I wish she could stay so every friendship ceremony will be ruined! AHAHAHAHAHA-- Maggie: A pretty kitty!!! Maggie hugs Eva Maggie: I will call you miss Fluffy and keep you foreva!! Eva: NOOOOO!!!! Balloon laughs Meanwhile during a friendship ceremony an Irish terrier was chosen Ava: With the spirit of the ocean of friendship, let the friendship ceremony-- Maggie runs up the dashboard and screams: CANNONBALL!!!! Few hours later.. Maggie to Kate: You don't need that bracelet! Maggie snatches and puts on the friendship bracelet Kate, Magic, Ava, and royal guards: Oh no. Maggie: YOU CAN TALK!! This bracelet is mine!!! MWAHAHAHAHA Everyone except Maggie: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Maggie: now I'm going home! Maggie goes in magic fountain water and appears at big city Maggie's mum: maggie where have you been? Meanwhile in pocketville Kate is crying Ava: give her the ocean of friendship Kate puts it on Kate: now I understand you. Ava: good :) Kate: and now we're going home. Ava: Wait no!!! O.O Kate: my puppy and I together forever that's all that I want Magic: Katie and I together forever that's all that I want. They go home Ava: I will never be able to do a friendship ceremony! Pocketville begins to disappear Danny: you shouldn't have said that!! Mela: remember what evershell told us? Balloon: pocketville will vanish- William: when we cant do friendship ceremonies!!! Meanwhile in big city friendship heart and ocean of friendship shatter Kate: oh no!!!! I won't be able to understand you again T_T Maria and Peter come Maria: Kate darling what's wrong? Kate: uh nothing! Peter: then why are you crying? Meanwhile somewhere in big city the pocketville citizens appear in front of the Pet Buster Pets even Ava and royal guards: O_O Pet Buster: I'm rich.. Meanwhile in the vanishing pocket kingdon, the undead begin feasting, a portol appears and the undead begin attacking the people in the big city* Kate: *to Maggie* You stupid girl you caused the Apocalypse *pulls out AK 47 and blows Maggie away Peter: KATE O.O Maria: *faints* Kate: *Rips off her clothes and stood in a Ranbo uniform* Time to kick some butt and undo the damage I have caused! Meanwhile* Albert Westler: Oh great, another zombie out break, LAUNCH THE NUKE AND BLOW UP THE CITY! Everyone: NOOOOOO! Pet Buster: *sells the pets on E-Bay till* BOOM!* Meanwhile some people were on a train Maria: *crying* Pete darling, remember when you said on her birthday Kate was acting strange? Peter: *nods* Maria: I didn't think she was this strange! Meanwhile where the Pet Buster was sitting Pet Buster: I was so close!! I could have had everything if it werent for that girl! Meanwhile on train a random guy comes to the pet buster Pet Buster: what do you want? Man: I own E-Bay and I would like to give you the money for the animals. Sorry I'm late. Pet buster: where's the money? Man: follow me. They go into a dark room in the train and the man switches on the light and there is piles of cash Pet Buster: *eyes shine* FBI Agent: *Walks to Peter and Maria* "Peter and Maria, I am with the FBI, I want to ask about your daughter. one, is she a terrorist?" Meanwhile Rambo Kate: *Smashes through the door and points her guns at the Pet buster* Freeze or I turn you into slice cheese, you mutant doorknob and hand over em pets you sold! Meanwhile Peter, Maria, and FBI agent come into the room with Kate and the PB FBI agent: You must be Kate. Peter, Maria, I need to take her with me. We need to have a talk. Maria: *crying* not my baby! FBI agent: And before I take her will someone PLEASE change her outfit. I can't stand seeing her in it. FBI agent takes Kate and the PB is relieved Pet Buster: Now what should I do with all this money?.. Few days later.. Meanwhile in airport A lady who works in the airport: Here's your ticket to first class in the Hawaii airlines. The plane will depart at 8:25. Please go to Gate 25. Pet Buster: WOO HOO! Bye bye Kate, bye bye Big City. Hello Hawaii! Meanwhile in a court Judge: You, Kate, you have destroyed the Big City. Kate: It wasn't my fault! Judge: and you have murdered a girl. Kate: but it's her who started this! Judge: SILENCE! Do you plead yourself innocent or guilty? Kate, Peter, Maria hold up signs saying innocent judge: you are guilty. I will send you to jail for 8 months. Kate: O_O Maria: *cries* Magic: *who is in the audience* you shouldn't have brought Maggie! Kate gets furious and rips off her clothes to reveal a Rambo uniform Rambo Kate: That's enough! I'm not guilty! Judge: *scared* OK,i find the defendant not guilty! Kate,Peter and Maria are relieved. Category:Article list Category:Fanfics